


We’ll Cast Some Light and You’ll Be Alright

by asandygraves



Series: The Habit-Botch Fambily [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Kin fic, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, domestic fic, everyone is trans + gay (except Parsley who’s bi), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asandygraves/pseuds/asandygraves
Summary: The house was quiet, though, and Dallas really wished it wasn’t, because if it was loud then he could have another distraction from the pain clinging to his gut.***Dallas wakes up, sort of, and tries to deal with his period, sort of.





	We’ll Cast Some Light and You’ll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimkid/gifts), [drhabiteatsdirt and jimothandoesnteatdirt on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drhabiteatsdirt+and+jimothandoesnteatdirt+on+tumblr).

> *Returns after three years with a kinnie fic*
> 
> So! This is a Habit-Botch family fic, where Habit and Jimothan are husbands and Parsley and Dallas are their sons. This is also a vent fic I wrote! The only thing that you need to keep in mind with this is that Dallas is nonbinary/transmasc and uses he/they pronouns, just preferring he/him pronouns. Have a good read!

The house was quiet. It was a little early, sure, but it wasn’t unusual for at least Parsley to be up and about doing something at seven in the morning. The house was quiet, though, and Dallas really wished it wasn’t, because if it was loud then he could have another distraction from the pain clinging to his gut. 

Dallas focused on his breathing, trying to hit a rhythm to soothe the pain a bit. It worked enough for him to be able to open his bleary, sleep-tired eyes and push the now-cold heat pack off his bed. It was not enough to get him out of bed, though, so he did the next best thing and grabbed at his radio. The artificial light of the radio’s clock was irritating even though light leaked through the sides of his window’s curtains and made everything visible, so Dallas quickly played the cassette he had left in, which had hazy folk music. Music set, he curled into a ball and pulled his blankets closer, trapping warmth around him.

Time passed in a fog of soft vocals and pain, only interrupted by when Dallas needed to flip the tape. It was hard not to slip into that almost-sleep, and it took a horrible need to pee and the track ending for Dallas to even consider getting out of bed. Now though, a little later in the morning, he was somewhat more awake if still very sleepy, so it took less of an effort to push aside the softness of his blankets and slowly stumble to the bathroom.

Dallas found himself lingering in the bathroom for a while, staring at the photos and art on the walls. Mirphy’s photos had always kept his attention, and Boris’ paintings were always a lot of fun. Eventually Dallas roused enough to get going. He stood, stomach feeling bloated, and washed his hands and face before looking into the nearby mirror. The faded tank top and long black skirt he had slept in clung to him loosely, and his hair, though messy, didn’t seem too tangled. There were bags under his eyes, and stumble on his chin that he decided he could wait to shave until he was fully awake. Then, Dallas almost left. He remembered to grab a B-12 pill, then actually left. 

Dallas picked up a large comb and a hair tie from his dresser, and the heating pack from his floor, then headed to the kitchen where he realised he could hear soft music and the sizzling of something being cooked. Parsley was sitting at the kitchen table, staring out the window, (probably thinking about Kamal), and smiling in a lovestruck way (almost certainly thinking about Kamal). Boris was alternating between putting away dishes from the dishwasher and smooching Jimothan, who was scrambling eggs. 

Dallas entered the room quietly, but his padding footsteps drew attention to him. Boris spoke first, saying a quick, “Goob mornding, son!” And giving Dallas a head pat and goofy grin. Jimothan hummed, then said, “We’re having breakfast burritos today, son; what do you want in yours?”  
Dallas smiled gently and replied, “G’morning Dad, Dr. Dad. Egg, cheese, rice, and onion works for me,” before moving to the microwave and setting the heat pack in. Jimothan grunted in acknowledgement, and turned back to the eggs.  
While the pack heated, Dallas combed out his hair, glad there were only a few knots, then pulled his hair up into a loose ponytail. He then grabbed the now-hot heat pack and sat next to Parsley, setting the pack on his gut.

Parsley glanced over at Dallas for a sec with a dreamy grin and said, “Hi, Dallas” before turning his gaze back towards the window. Dallas smiled gently and replied, “Morning Pars”, before resting his head in his arms and listening to his dads’ talk about how much they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from Crosses by José González.


End file.
